Mysterious Murder
by Shadow-Kissed Valeriya
Summary: Satoshi Hiwatari finds himself as an unwilling player in a dangerous game. Will he come out safely? This is my first fan fic so please be brutally gentle, cause trust me, i need it. Oh and dont be afraid to question my sanity cause i do it often myself. R
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Murder

Chapter 1: Mysterious Murder

"Does he have any ID on him?"

"Yes sir, a school ID. His name was Satoshi Hiwitari."

"Satoshi Hiwitari?" The police chief's eyes widened. "The chief commander of dark investigations?"

"It seems so, sir"

"This body doesn't even look like him, why would anyone want him dead? It's been two years since the reappearance of Dark, but he wasn't captured or killed by the chief commander... I want a full investigation. I want to know why this sixteen year old boy is dead."

* * * *

The full scale investigation began. No one on the police force was going to rest until they found the cause of Hiwitari's death. Weeks later and no leads had been found. Daily business went on as usual, when a timid young girl walked into the police station.

"How may I help you?" Lieutenant Seto asked the girl.

"My name is Risa Harada and I think I may have something that will help the Hiwitari case."

The lieutenant looked shocked. This girl couldn't be more than sixteen years old. Risa was called to the police chief's office and asked to explain. Tears filled her eyes as she began.

"I heard about Hiwitari's death on the news. I couldn't believe he was gone. I asked the tarot cards if it was true and they said yes. My sister insisted I stay home from school because I was upset." Risa completely broke down. "After Dark's disappearance, I began to fall in love with Hiwitari. So as you can imagine, I was horrified. When I returned to school, I noticed that Hiwitari's things were still in his desk. I decided to clean it out for him. Going through his thing, I found this letter." Risa whipped her eyes as she handed the letter to the police chief.

The letter read: ...

_One stab wound for every year he broke my heart._

_I left him hanging for every time he didn't answer._

_His missing eyes for every time I saw them glisten crystal blue when he smiled._

_I'm not sorry for what I did and you will never know my true identity._

****

A/N: this is my first fan fic so please review. Please be brutally gentle, flames will be read but not necessarily taken into account. Thank you for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mysterious Lover

Miss Harada was questioned about the letter. At first they thought it was her, but her handwriting proved them wrong. The police questioned every girl in Satoshi's class, then every girl in the school. But no luck. Many girls likes Hiwitari, but none proved to be his killer.

The case went cold and police were becoming frustrated. A couple of months went past and still nothing, when, one afternoon, Risa Harada walked into the station with another letter.

"I found this letter on Satoshi's desk this morning."

Lieutenant Seto opened the letter. His eyes opened with shock as he began to read. It read ...

His eyes shone blue as I gouged them out.

And the colour ran from his face as I stabbed him.

One. Two. Three.

The heart break I feel is infinite.

But the pain Satoshi felt brings joy to my heart.

I am not sorry for what I did.

And you will never know my true identity.

Every week another letter arrived on Hiwitari's desk. Every week, another subtle clue for the police. Each letter described in detail another aspect of Hiwitari's killing. And every letter ended with the same two lines.

"I am not sorry for what I did. And you will never know my true identity."

End chap 2

A/N: Please review it lets me know I'm doing a good job and that you want to read more.

Shadow-kissed valeriya


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Murder

Chapter 3:

Mysterious Silence

Five months had passed since Hiwitari's murder. Nine letters had appeared. And Risa Harada walked into the police station with the tenth and final letter. But this letter was different; it didn't detail the murder.

This letter is my apology.

But I am not apologising for killing Hiwitari.

I am apologising to the police and to Risa

Harada for such a Mysterious Murder. I

Am not sorry for killing Hiwitari and you will

never know my true identity.

Farewell.

The police didn't know what to make of this. Did this mean the case was cold? A month passed with nothing else surfacing. Was the case of the murder of Satoshi Hiwitari ever going to be solved?

End chapter 3

Note: I do not own D. or any characters from the series. Please review and tell me how im doin' with my first story.


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious Murder.

Chapter 4:

Mysterious Suicide.

"Police headquarters, Lieutenant Seto speaking, how may I help you?"

"I'm calling to report a suicide." The woman on the other end sounded hysterical and distraught.

"Uh... yes ma'am, can you give me anymore details?"

"It's my son, he hung himself from the ceiling fan in his bedroom."

"Okay, ma'am. What is your address and we will send authorities straight away."

The woman gave Seto her address and when authorities arrived they found her son hanging from his fan, just as she said. The fan was still rotating slowly. It was a gruesome scene, the boy had cut his wrists before he attached the rope to the fan. He had set the fan to slow, and once he had the noose around his neck, he had used a long wooden stick to flip the switch for the fan. There was blood on the stick where his blood-stained hands had held it. There was blood everywhere, including the suicide note attached to his school uniform, indicating he had cut his wrists before he did anything else. The police chief unpinned and unfolded the suicide note. It read;

'It was me, I killed Satoshi Hiwitari. I stabbed him,

gauged out his eyes, I felt no pain. But the guilt

finally caught up with me. I ended my own life to

try and repay what Satoshi so gruesomely gave up.

I killed the man I loved, and now I have punished

myself for doing so. If I said I was not sorry now,

I would be lying.'

The boy's mother screamed and broke down as she read the note.

"No, my boy is not a murderer. Kaiba is NOT a MURDERER!!" she screamed in hysterics.

The police looked into Kaiba Temari's suicide; examining the suicide note, the timing of his death, the way his body was found, and concluded that Kaiba was in fact Satoshi Hiwitari's killer.

So the case was solved. The police only had one question that could never be answered;

'Did Kaiba Temari kill Satoshi Hiwitari purely for

revenge for being hurt by constant rejection? Or

did he have other reasons no one knew about?'

I guess you'll have to answer that one for yourselves.

End of story.

Note: Hey guys... that's it. Mysterious Murder has come to its silent and surreal end. Thanks for reading, please review, this is my first story and I'd like to know how I did. I'd also like to say that I do not own D. or any of its characters; I do however own Kaiba Temari, my O.C. Please review. While the story is done, there will be a bonus chapter, profiling Kaiba. Thanks again.


End file.
